


The Best Of Us All / Kiss Of Death

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Aragorn thinks about Boromir after his death and Boromir thinks of Aragorn in his final moments.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 51





	1. The Best Of Us All

**The Best Of Us All**

Death is such a final thing. All I wanted to say will now forever remain unspoken.

I recall Boromir's words as he died. He called me his brother and that I were. He called me his King...that I was not. I should have been but I was not. The burden I should have bore he took upon himself. But it wasn't his burden to bear. It should never have been his burden to bear. Gondor's fate should have been my concern and my burden but it became his. Too much was asked of him. Way too much. To save a nation, heal a country and unite a people. 41 years of age he was but his eyes were so much older, his soul burdened by so much hardship. I find comfort in the fact that he's finally at peace now. I knew him for so short a time yet I never once saw him relax, I never saw him really smile and be happy. He was always haunted by troubles and concerns greater than himself.

He was truly the greatest of us all. He was the fairest of us all. His whole life was dedicated to the well being of others; even his death was dedicated to someone else. When did he ever do something for himself? Was he ever really happy? I'll never know and maybe that's the best for what if I find that the burden I could not pick up, the burden I left for him...was too much for him? Weighted him down?

I know it did. I could see it in his eyes. Life hadn't been easy on him. Battles and demands seemed to be all he had ever seen. So young a man yet so old a soul.

I wish I had told him how much I've come to admire him. I wish I had let him know that I was proud to be a man of Gondor when I saw his courage and strength.

I wish I could say his death was an easy one but it was not. It was painful yet he kept fighting on. Three arrows in his chest yet he stood his ground. I wonder if I would have that same strength. I pray he died with peace of mind if not of body though I doubt it. He was troubled by his attempt to take the Ring but I hope he knew I don't blame him. No harm was done and he redeemed himself many times over. In his mind I fear he died in shame but in my mind he died with honor. He died like a King; fighting the enemy and dying with his blade in his hand.

As I now walk on I pray his sacrifice wasn't in vain. I gave my word that Gondor would not fall to Sauron and that vow I will keep to. With my life or death if needs be.

It is strange for they say I am the rightful King though to me Boromir was the true King.

He was the fairest of us all, he was the bravest of us all and he was the best of us all.

Rest in peace, brother.

Finally...be at peace. This is what I wish for you...Lord Boromir.

My brother

My friend

My hero

A kiss I gave you for farewell. I pray you knew what the gesture meant. I hope you knew...

I loved you.


	2. Kiss Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his dying moment Boromir thinks about Aragorn.

**Kiss Of Death**

He ran to me. I never thought I should see that. The pain in my chest was all forgotten as he came out from the mist, sword in hand and defended me. Me, a man not worth that gesture. Not after what I've done.

I started out on this journey wanting to make my country and my father proud of me...and I ended up wanting to make him proud of me.

My entire life I've been told what was expected of me, what burden I had to carry and I accepted that responsibility, I never once doubted it wasn't mine to carry. Then he showed up. The man who should have had to worry about the fate of a kingdom and the safety of a nation instead of me. One part of me was happy for finally I had someone to ease my burdens but another part of me was angry, was scared. For if not I was the Lord of Gondor then who was I? Who was Boromir? I did not know for Gondor has always come first.

Even before I was chosen as a part of the Fellowship I knew deep down inside of me that it would be my death. In a dream I saw what was to come and now as I lay broken and bleeding, my life running out, I know my dream was true.

I now only pray that my last action, the only dishonorable thing I've ever done... I pray I have redeemed myself by my death for my life is all I have left to give. Gondor I have realized on the way to this, my final resting place, doesn't belong to me and was never mine in the first place. Not mine to rule and not mine to worry about. It was Aragorn's. It was his burden, his blessing. He is the rightful King. I see it so clearly now. I see everything so clearly now. Aragorn wasn't tempted by the Ring, didn't take it, he stayed true. He is the rightful King. His courage is remarkable, his strength is admirable, his endurance is more than what can be demanded of a human and his leader skills are those of a born leader. Truly Gondor will not lose a ruler here today but gain one much more worthy in Aragorn.

Suddenly Aragorn comes into my line of vision and if not for the shame I feel over my last action against Frodo I would have smiled at him. Now I can only tell him the truth and beg his forgiveness.

Strange that he seems so sad, I wonder; did he care for me? I know I've grown to like him. No...I've grown to love him. The man's everything I want to be and everything I want in a leader and King. He's my hero, my King and my brother. And that I tell him. I tell him he's my captain, my brother and my King. I tell him I would have followed him all the way and that I would. I would have followed him into the darkest reaches of Mordor. He force a smile at me though he looks only sad as he gives me my sword in hand and say I kept my honor and say the words I need to hear; he'll make sure my...our country is safe. And he'll rescue the Little Ones, my dear friends I failed to save. So heavy burdens for him to bear but unlike me I know he'll be able to carry them with ease.

The pain has long become agony and though I want to stay with him and I hold his hand tight...I'm slipping into oblivion.

And the most wonderful gesture in his life Boromir would never see. The greatest sign of love ever given he would never experience... for Boromir's eyes were frozen in death as Aragorn softly kissed his brow, a gesture that said clearer than words...

I loved you.

The End


End file.
